


The Woods

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: I'm not totally sure how to summarize this without giving things away, so we are just going to say: David sends Race and Albert into the woods to find Jack and what happens... you'll just have to find out.





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anger, Breakup, tears,

He woke up in the woods, facing the house in the backyard. The dog had jumped up, her front paws on his chest, licking his face.   
“Off,” he said pushing her feet back down to the ground and standing up. He hadn’t meant to stay out there all night; maybe only twenty minutes or so. He must’ve needed the sleep. He stood. In the window, he could see someone else in the kitchen window. They wiped their eye and kept doing whatever they were doing, stopping a few minutes later. They put their hands on the counter and looked out the window; they perked up, hope spreading on their face.  
Jack just looked at Davey, then turned, walking deeper into the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davey watched as Jack turned his back on him, again. He felt the tears falling again. This time he didn’t wipe his cheeks. He let them fall, making a small puddle on the counter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack walked farther into the woods, turning only to avoid hitting trees or rocks. He walked and walked. He didn’t look back. But the only thing he could think of was the pain on Davey’s face.  
It wasn’t his fault. It was Jack’s. But Davey blamed himself, just like he did with everything else that goes wrong. It drove Jack crazy; it was always Jack’s fault not Davey’s! How could he think he could ever hurt Jack. Jack had left the house because-  
“Jack?” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the tall, blonde boy and the shorter, redhead walking towards him.  
“Race, Al. What are you guys doing out here?”  
“Well, Davey called us and told us you came out here,” Albert said, looking up at the trees.  
Jack turned back and kept walking the same way he had been going earlier. “Jack-”  
“No, Race.” Jack rounded him, Race shrinking back in fear. “You don’t get it. Did Davey actually tell you what happened?” Race looked down. “I…” Jack hid his tears by turning yet again.   
“I can’t go back there right now.”  
Albert shared a look with Race then put his hand on Jack’s arm. “Jack,” his voice was calm and soothing. “What happened?”  
Jack pulled Albert into a hug and let the tears fall. He pulled away and looked at Race, who smiled. Jack wrapped one arm around Albert’s shoulder’s and began.  
“It was stupid. He blew up over nothing. Crutchie came over. Davey was gone and I was painting. I smeared paint on Crutchie’s face, and of course, he did it back. Then we ended up just dumping paint on each other. But we were in my studio so it didn’t really matter. When Crutchie went to leave, he slipped on the tile in front of the door, cause there was paint on the bottom of his crutch. He grabbed the first thing he could. It ended up being Davey’s drawing he had me do; it ended up getting paint on it. I took it into my studio and tried to get it back together. It didn’t work.  
Jack sighed. “Davey got home, noticed it was missing and came to my studio to see if I knew where it was. He opened the door, saw me working on it and got mad. He asked what happened and I told him. He yelled at me, telling me to leave, that-” Jack’s voice caught. “-that I wasn’t wanted and that he didn’t love and never had. So I left. He… I mean I get it, but… I don’t know. It was an accident. And it was my fault.”  
Albert and Race were silent. Jack turned and started walking away from the two of them. He wasn’t sure where he was headed but he was going somewhere. He heard the other two following him and stopped. “Please just leave me alone.”  
Race came next to Jack. “I met this scrawny kid once.” Jack looked at him and furrowed his brow. “I was little, we were in the same grade. He had dark hair, loved the color blue.” Jack understood and chuckled. “We became really good friends. A few years later, I met this girl.” This made Jack laugh louder. “We lasted like, a day. Then my best friend asked her out.” Race looked at Jack. “I was mad. I didn’t talk to him for, what was it? A day? Then a few years later I found out I was gay, but that’s beside the point.” Albert came on the other side of Race, their fingers interweaving. “The point is: it was a stupid fight. Davey just… Jack if he didn’t love you he wouldn’t have called us.” Jack looked at Race, then at Al.  
How had these two stuck by him all these years?  
He turned and walked.  
~~~~~~~  
Davey sat forward. He didn’t want to think about last night. But that was all he could think about. Yes, he had gotten mad. Yes, he had… he had said things he regretted. And now Jack was gone; he didn’t know if Race and Al would find him. Davey put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, eyes closed.  
Suddenly, a pair of hands closed on his wrists.  
Jack saw the love and relief that filled Davey’s eyes. Davey and Jack stood, Davey pulling the dark haired boy into a hug. Davey started crying, tears soaking Jack’s shirt.  
Jack looked over Davey’s shoulder at Race and Albert, their fingers still entwined, Albert’s head resting on Race’s shoulder. They smiled back then left.  
Davey cupped Jack’s face in his hands and pulled him close.  
“I’m so sorry, Jack.” He planted a kiss on Jack’s lips. When he pulled back, he looked at Jack. “What’s wrong?”  
“Dave, I…” Jack pulled Davey’s hands down. “I can’t do this anymore.” He said it calmer than he had expected. Davey was stunned.  
“Wh-what? Is it because of last night?”  
Jack shook his head. “Well last night and the night before and the night before and so on. We just… We’ve lost the… the spark.’’  
Davey bit the inside of his lip, which he did to keep from crying. He just nodded. “Okay, so do… can we still hang out or whatever?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe, for a little bit, it’s best for everyone if we don’t.” Jack grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. “I’ll come back for my paints and stuff later.”  
Davey watched as Jack left, climbed into his car and drove away. When he could no longer see Jack, he collapsed onto the couch, sobs racking his body.


End file.
